


【帝王蟹】往日不再

by Essenae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae
Summary: 想冲第一季的无口蟹
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Kudos: 6





	【帝王蟹】往日不再

“要做吗？”不动游星抱着交叉的双腿，坐没坐相地蜷缩在杰克公寓的沙发上，把被打上耻辱刻印的脸颊埋在了膝盖之间。  
杰克正端着两杯用茶包临时泡的红茶走来。“什么？”他讶异地停顿了一步，险些导致深色茶水涌出杯沿。他对于该准备红茶还是咖啡的事情拿捏不准——卫星区没有这些东西，他无从得知游星更喜欢哪一种。  
“我说，要做吗？”游星抬起头来面无表情地盯着杰克，杰克被他盯得脊背一凉。游星的眼神仿佛能够穿透他的头颅，看向他身后渺瀚的夜空。  
那双眼睛也像夜空一样，有着星辰的光芒，却又似是空无一物，任他杰克·阿特拉斯也无法在其中占据一席之地。  
“不然呢？为什么把我叫到这种地方？”  
“游星……你……”杰克端着马克杯的手止不住颤抖，茶水泼在了地板上。  
游星见状，爬起来抢救下一只杯子，看都不看就放到了旁边茶几上。  
“不快点做完吗？还是你要留我过夜？”他伸手去领杰克手里岌岌可危的另一个杯子。  
杰克狂乱地甩开他，把杯子扔飞出去。马克杯变成了一摊淋着热水的碎片，杰克维持着张开一边手臂的姿势，宛若一只单侧断翼的龙。  
“你怎么能……”他压着嗓子低吼。  
“你知道卫星区是什么地方，”游星仰头直对比他高出许多的杰克，“两年足够改变很多事情。”  
“两年。呵，两年。”杰克自嘲地笑了。他出手掰住游星的肩膀：“那好啊！让我看看我们都变成了什么。”

杰克在游星借用他浴室的时间内思考了很多。他知道卫星区是什么地方，但他没想到游星也会染上那里的颜色。  
即使背叛一切获得了来到市区的机会，忙于追逐胜利、维护王者称号的杰克，心上总拴着一根放不下过去同伴的锁链。他想过打探游星的状况，但被哥德温阻止了——“王不应把时间浪费在沉溺过去上。”治安局长这么说。  
他和游星也不是没做过什么出格越线的事。但是那些过去是出于真情实意的，而不是今晚这种……杰克也无法定义今晚发生过和即将发生的事。他为什么在听说游星被释放的时候要去找他？又为什么要带他回来？  
“我果然还是放不下。”他自言自语，没注意到浴室里的水声已然停止。散发着杰克的高档沐浴露味道的游星披着浴袍缓步踱进他的视野内，光着脚掌踩在暗纹地毯上。他以为游星会问他放不下什么，但游星没有。  
游星只手拉开浴袍腰带，动作很慢。  
“既然都要扯开，”杰克把手附上他的手背，借力给他直接扯到浴袍半脱，“你又何必穿上？难道半脱不脱是诱惑我的一部分？”  
“……”  
游星居然脸红了。  
杰克笑起来，站起身揽住面前比他娇小许多的卫星区男孩(明明只比他小一岁，但看起来还有种未长成的味道)还算结实的腰肢，把他放倒在床上。杰克的指尖摩挲过游星的喉结到锁骨窝，继续向下伸的时候引发了游星的一些挣扎。  
他压住游星从半褪浴袍间露出的肩部。小麦色的肌肤紧贴着浅色的床单，上面覆着杰克白皙的手，明显与这个精致的上等人房间格格不入。  
“这就不行了？你以前的那些‘客人’……”  
杰克咬牙切齿地强调出那几个音节，“……没这样玩过你吗？”  
游星咬着下唇摇了摇头，脸偏到一边，视线再度放空。  
“……啧，算了。”杰克想把他的脸掰回来，但终究没有勇气下手。掰回来有意义吗？他根本不想看到我。  
“我做过清理和润滑了，”游星突然开口，“你没有安全套的话，可以去我口袋里拿。是新买的，没有别人用过。”

杰克很不爽。想到游星这副躯体不知被多少肮脏的男人使用过，他就气不打一处来。  
明明是你先抛弃他的，杰克脑子里的理智思考部分告诉他，你没有资格、也没有立场去管一个你丢弃两年的东西怎样活着。  
杰克犹豫了一下，扯着游星的手腕把他带到靠近床头的位置去，伸手拉开自己的床头柜抽屉，掏出一盒同样全新的安全套。他着了魔似的不想离开与游星肌肤解除的状态哪怕一秒，仿佛他一撒手游星就会化作彗星陨落在无人区，永远离开他的世界。当然这并不可能，因为星尘龙还在他手上——讽刺吗杰克，现在连接你和他的锁链竟然是你背叛他的证据。  
他进入游星的体内没费什么周折，对方半倚在床头十分配合，官能上的体验也如记忆中同样愉悦。他没有完全扯下游星身上的浴袍，任它挂在游星臂弯上，伴随着他的动作摩擦游星的肌肤。他亲自开发过游星的敏感区，自然知道该轻抚哪里又该使哪里吃痛。他撬开游星的嘴，搅弄他的口腔，享受游星迷离之中难以自控的深喘与呜咽。  
“本王觉得少了一点什么。”杰克停下了一切动作，取出手指，沿游星的腹部划下去，在胸口与小腹之间留下一道水痕，和下面的情动的潮湿混合在一起。  
游星抬起还未从情欲的迷乱中聚焦的眼睛怔怔地望着他，用表情传递出对杰克停下动作的疑惑。  
“你恨我吗，游星？”杰克问。  
“没有。”游星回复。  
“那你爱过我吗？”  
“请不要问一些没有意义的问题。”游星的眼神恢复了冷静，杰克从他无机质般冷漠的眼中似乎读出了一点悲伤。  
游星干脆闭上了眼睛，不再看杰克，任他再度摆弄起他的身体。


End file.
